


Is This How You Do It?

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Malec Week, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: Alec wants to try something new with Magnus. After all, why wouldn't he give something to the man who has given him everything?





	Is This How You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut and it's like 2am. I tried.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as Alec entered his apartment. He sounded surprised, but he and the shadowhunter had already made plans for a night in. 

Alec, being his introverted self, had requested a break from the constant portaling around the world. Magnus might love to be constantly going, but his shadowhunter needed a break from all of that. He had timidly asked Magnus for a night in, and his warlock boyfriend agreed.

Alec was exhausted. Not only had he been trying to fufill his duties as head of the institute, he had also been thinking. Trying to keep hundreds of shadowhunters safe was enough to give anyone a headache, but the nephilim had more on his mind.

He always felt as if he was taking Magnus for granted. He always did so much for Alec, but what did he get in return? Not much. Magnus said that Alec was enough for him, but frankly, Alec decided that it was bullshit. He loved his boyfriend and wanted to give him more.

Being new to the whole relationship thing was hard. Alec didn't know what to say or do most of the time. Magnus insisted that he loved it, but Alec wasn't so sure. He could see it in the moments where they were making out. Magnus would never push Alec towards something he wasn't ready for, but it was visible in his eyes.

After days of consideration (and a crash course from Isabelle) Alec finally felt prepared to do something for his boyfriend. After all, warlocks need relaxing too.

It started on the couch. They were watching a movie, but Alec was too nervous to pay attention. Magnus had claimed that it was a classic and entrancing, but his boyfriend lost intrest after the opening credits.

Eyeing his boyfriend, Alec sidled up close to him and began to gently plant kisses on his neck. Magnus's breaths immediately got faster, and he turned his head in order to line his lips up to his shadowhunter's.

Humming in contentment, Alec placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and tried to pull him closer. Magnus opened his mouth, their tongues meeting in passion. Alec pulled Magnus overtop of him so that he was being straddled. This was nothing new; it was familiar to the pair.

Slowly, Alec found the hem of Magnus's shirt. He pulled it over Magnus's head before admiring his boyfriend. The caramel color of Magnus's skin seemed to glow in the soft light from the television. His brown eyes shone lustfully in the darkness. Magnus was biting his bottom lip in a way that seemed sinful to Alec. If he didn't know better, Alec would say that Magnus was insecure.

"Beautiful," Alec whispered before attacking the warlock's neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He was met with moans of delight as Magnus unintentionally bucked his hips into Alec's. Never had Alec taken the lead like this while they were making out. He was always too shy. 

Magnus carefully edged Alec's shirt up his body and over his head. He admired the runes littering his boyfriend's body, lightly tracing some of them with his fingertips. Alec let out a slow, shuddering breath. Then, he pushed Magnus lightly so that he lied back on the couch.

Starting at his neck, Alec trailed down his boyfriend's body with kisses. Every so often, he'd make Magnus jump with a nip to his skin. When Alec reached the beltline, he went straight for the many buttons on Magnus's pants. When a soft hand met his own, he looked up confusedly.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered. "What are you up to?" Alec felt his cheeks began to warm up and take on a red shade.

"I wanted to do something for you," he said quietly. Magnus didn't answer for a moment, seemingly shocked. It wasn't often that someone surprised the warlock. After living for century upon century, he was usually prepared for anything. This, however? This new, sexual side of Alec? That was surprising.

"Alexander, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm content with just you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I just want to do this for you. I want to make you feel good."

Those words were nearly enough to make Magnus come undone. He didn't want to take advantage of his shadowhunter though. "If you're ever uncomfortable, promise you'll stop?"

"I promise." Then, Alec was struggling with the buttons again. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus had them all undone. The nephilim grinned sheepishly up at his boyfriend. "Stand up for me?"

This whole thing seemed a lot more intimidating once Magnus was on his feet. Alec's face must have given away his nerves, because a gentle hand caressed his face. "Alec, if you're not ready..."

Alec only shook his head and smiled. "I am ready Mags. I want to do this for you." As if to illustrate his point, he slowly began to tug down Magnus's tight pants and boxers. Soon, there were no barriers between Alec and the boy in front of him. 

Right as he was about to venture in, Magnus let out a tutting sound. "Alexander, you can't be comfortable." Gently, his boyfriend pulled him to his feet and lightly brushed his crotch. He was right. Alec's hard dick was straining painfully against his jeans. Slowly and carefully, Magnus unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend's jeans before letting them drop to the floor.

Sighing in relief, Alec sank back down to his knees. It was so incredibly sexy that Magnus almost crumpled to the floor himself. Looking down at his boyfriend, his dick throbbed almost painfully. He wouldn't rush his shadowhunter though. He would never do that.

Magnus was about to ask Alec if he needed help, but then the boy took the warlock's dick in his hand and gave it a few slow strokes. Magnus moaned with delight, but it only got better when Alec put the tip of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth.

He ran his tongue lightly over the slit, and Magnus let out a quiet whimper. Then, Alec ran his tongue along one of the veins running along Magnus's dick. The warlock longed to thrust his cock between those pretty lips, but he wouldn't. He would let his nepilim take his time.

Alec began to take Magnus in his mouth little by little, and the older man felt pure ecstacy at the hot wetness encasing him. Alec began to get braver, sucking lightly on Magnus's cock and taking more and more of him. What he couldn't reach he was working with his hand.

Magnus hadn't been this close to cumming so quickly in a long time. His shadowhunter, however, had the groans and whimpers falling from his lips one right after the other. Magnus was worried that the younger boy wasn't enjoying himself, but he was so far into his pleasure that he couldn't stop to ask.

Then it happened. Magnus accidently thrusted into the throat of his boyfriend. Alec was immediately gagging, and Magnus was ready to call the whole thing off. Then, with Magnus's dick still in his mouth, Alec moaned. The sound coupled with the vibrations was what caused Magnus to reach his tipping point.

Hot cum was spurting into Alec's mouth before he could get a warning out. He was trying to swallow, but Magnus's seed leaked past his lips and down his chin. Just the sight of this almost made Magnus hard again.

Alec's swollen lips and blushed face was beautiful. Magnus pulled him up and they collapsed on the couch together. Magnus may have finished, but his boyfriend was still ubearably hard. Magnus's hand crept towards Alec's boxers before he spoke, his voice still shakey from his hard orgasm. "I think you deserve a reward for that one."


End file.
